Worth Fighting For
by Shinigami1951
Summary: The Special Unit Core for the Preventers have never failed a case. Heero Yuy has gone missing and its up to them to find him. Old feelings resurface and it could bring about the downfall of the unit. AU Fic, Yaoi. Sequel to Holiday From Hell
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worth Fighting For

Author: Shinigami195

Summary: The Special Unit Core for the Preventers have never failed a case yet, but their newest case is a completely different matter. Heero Yuy has gone missing and its up to them to find him. But old feelings are getting mixed up in the case and it may lead to the downfall of the Unit.

Rating: R

Pairings: 2x1+2, 3+4, 5+R, 5+2 13+6

Warnings: Angst, OCC, lemons, yaoi, NCS, Child Abuse, Death,

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters as I'm not older enough and I'm not clever enough.

Notes: This is a sequel to Holiday From Hell but can be read separately. Set 3 years after Holiday From Hell.

# means the beginning/ending of a flashback

People keep requesting this fic so I'm reposting it but I'm taking out the more graphic details. When I have edited a chapter to fit with regulations I will let you know and leave a link to the original version. But other than a few odd bits here and there it will be the same as before. I hope you enjoy reading this again or those who are new to it, hope you like it.

Just a quick thanks to x noir x amour x for pointing out my mistake and for being my first reviewer I've corrected it now! Its very late over in England so hopfully I'll be excused for it.

**WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

Chapter 1 - Kidnapped 

He had given up hope of ever finding his love long ago and since then day in, day out he had sat typing up his love's teenage story.

But it wasn't just a story, everything in the thick black leather book was true, especially the last month worth of entries, which told the story and him and his love falling in love before their families ripped them apart.

The 20 year old was sitting by his laptop; he only had one more entry to write up when the girl he was living with came in.

"I have some news." She said sitting down on the end of his bed.

He turned round in the chair to face her. "What is it Lena?"

Lena was her nickname, her real name was Relena but no one part from her father called her it any more.

"Our fathers are holding a ball and we've been invited."

"I thought you were going to tell me something good."

"Its Christmas Heero. Smile will you?"

But Heero hadn't smiled in a long time.

* * *

"Did you send it?" A voice whispered and the man turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I sent it. One of them will be there, more likely both will be there."

The man smirked, "Good. Make sure everything is prepared for them."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Deathscythe crept along silently pass the sleeping guard and he slid under the barrier.

'Too easy', he sniggered to himself as he found himself standing on the great drive way that lead up towards Master Hyes mansion. 'I bet I was right.'

Deathscythe heard Shenlong over the earpiece telling him that Hyes had just fallen asleep. "Take him out 02." Shenlong said finally before switching off and leaving Deathscythe to climb the walls of the stone mansion alone.

Five minutes later Deathscythe was back outside the grounds calling Shenlong on the earpiece.

"What is it?"

"05 get your butt over here and pick me up."

"Finished already?" Shenlong sounded mildly surprised.

"I've taken him out and boy, did it feel good!" Deathscythe purred.

"Maxwell!!!!"

* * *

Heero Yuy stretched, his muscles flexed underneath his shirt as he stood and headed towards his closest. He pulled on a pair of trunks and headed down to the inside pool of his father's house.

He dived in, sending up a wave of water that splashed against the clean tiles. And he began his daily swim.

Relena pulled a face at the dress her mother had forced her into.

"You look pretty." Helen said.

"It's gross." She said.

"I thought you liked pink."

"I prefer black." She grumbled.

"You are turning into your brother." Helen said without even realizing she had said so.

Relena's face fell and she picked at the clingy candyfloss pink dress. "No word from him?" She asked.

"No. God damn your father." Helen said forcing a smile onto her face. "Lets put your hair up shall we?"

"You look nice."

"Don't joke about it."

"Pink suits you."

"HEERO!" She moaned.

Heero gave a small smile. "You look nice Lena, I'm not joking."

She beamed at him, "I don't like the dress but I value your opinion. If you say I look nice, then I must look great."

Relena Maxwell, a young lady of 20 years old, was attending her parent's 25th anniversary party.

Heero Yuy, a young man of 20 years old, was also attending her parent's 25th anniversary party, which also happened to be his parent's 25th anniversary part as well, due to the fact Helen and Solo Maxwell got married the same day Odin and April Yuy got married.

Heero had just opened the door for her and she climbed out.

"Why did they choose to come here? It looks so… cold." Relena shivered and Heero took her arm and escorted Relena in.

* * *

Half an hour later Relena burst through the doors to her parents' home, her dress was in shreds and she was crying.

"RELENA!!!" Solo ran forward and hugged his daughter, holding her close to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"They got Heero." She sobbed. "I couldn't help him and he told me to run. They got Heero."

Tbc…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll upload the next chapter within a few days!

Thank You

Shini


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Just a quick reminder that this is not a rewrite; it's just a reposting. Hope you enjoy

Two chapters uploaded today because this one is really short and I'm feeling nice. If you keep reviewing, I will keep posting 

**Chapter 2 - The Special Core**

Lady Une sighed, Mike was going to kill her for this one, but it wasn't her fault. She had to give it to him because the client was demanding the best and his team was the best.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?!" Mike yelled as he slammed the file onto Une's desk.

"You are the best we have."

"Listen, its not me that has the problem here. My team has had connections with the Yuys before. This is not going to sit well at all and I'm not ready to deal with bloodshed."

"Mike I'm the head of the Preventers and you are going to do what I say. Now go and find the missing Yuy!"

Mike Brooke pulled a face as he climbed the stairs to the large office where his team of four young men were waiting for him.

"How did it go last night?" He asked and the leader of the team smirked.

"Piece of cake."

Mike nodded, "Glad that is over with?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"That man deserved to die."

"How long a holiday do we have then?"

"I'm sorry, you have a new case." Mike held out the copies of the case file and the four boys took them and two minutes passed in silence while they read it.

The leader gave a sigh and handed back the file. "We'll do it."

"You don't have a choice." Mike said sadly.

"I had a feeling that we didn't."

* * *

He switched the torch on and opened the file.

_Case 78 Subject: Missing Person._

There was a picture; actually there were two pictures. One was of a 5-year-old Japanese boy with a serious, adorable look on his face and his deep Prussian eyes were covered with floppy dark brown hair. The other was a much more up to date picture of the heir to the Yuy fortune. A 20-year-old man wearing a white shirt with black trousers was standing with his back straight and his head held high, a mask of sadness was over his face and his Prussian eyes burned with a pain deeper than thought possible.

"Oh Heero." Deathscythe whispered and his hand brushed against the face of the man in the picture.

He shook his head and started to read.

_Name: Yuy Heero_

_Date missing: 21st December 2002_

_Place: Regenace Hall_

_Information: He went missing at 9pm on Saturday the 21st of December. He was last seen by Relena Maxwell when they entered Regenace Hall and were attacked by five men all in black masks. _

"Not a lot of information to go on. I'm sure Len… Miss Maxwell will be able to help us out more."

Deathscythe gave a small sigh.

"But I don't really want to go back down that path with them."

"Duo? You still awake?"

Duo raised his head and threw of the bedcovers and gave a small smile at his best friend.

"Yeah."

Quatre returned the smile seeing the folder in Duo's hand.

"We have a meeting with both Yuy and Maxwell families tomorrow. You better get some sleep."

"Sure thing."

"Night."

"Night."

Tbc…

Shinigami195


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Just a quick reminder that this is not a rewrite; it's just a reposting. Hope you enjoy : )

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

There they sat, looking like the perfect family. The Maxwell, the richest family in the state, joint only with the Yuy family who's fortune was just as large as the Maxwell's which made sense as the two were joint partners in business and best friends.

Duo Maxwell stared through the one-way looking glass at the family that had disowned him 3 years ago because they had found out Duo preferred males to females, in fact they had found out he preferred the Yuy's only son to anyone else and the feeling that Duo felt to Heero was returned to Duo by Heero. They had been lovers but Duo's father's had disagreed with their relationship.

Mike Brooke, the man that had taken in a wet shivering boy 3 years ago stood behind Duo, a look of disgust on his face as he stared at Solo Maxwell, the head of the Maxwell family. Solo was the reason Duo had been forced to leave his family and the life he had known.

Duo had met Mike at a restaurant back in the fateful summer and barely 2 weeks later Duo had turned up at Mike's house soaking wet, wearing barely anything, and carrying the heavy pieces of a broken heart. Mike had taken Duo in and over a short period of time Mike loved Duo like Duo was his own son.

"It's not like Odin to be late." Solo Maxwell's voice carried across the sound system. He was sitting between his wife and daughter. Relena Maxwell was leaning against her father, her blue eyes were puffy, swollen and red, she had been crying and Duo felt his heart moved as he set his eyes on his twin sister. Helen Maxwell was on her husband's left with a small five-year-old child sitting on her lap chewing on her hair, Baby Jane still had a thing for hair.

Mike sow the smile that crept across Duo's face as his violet eyes locked onto his baby sister, and he also sow it vanish as soon as it came.

The door to the interview room opened and Lady Une walked in, followed by the Yuy family. They all looked the same as Duo remembered them, part from Dorothy who had grown into a young lady and Hilde who was now a hyperactive 11 year old instead of the hyperactive 8 year old she was when Duo had last seen her.

Duo listened as Lady Une explained what was about to take place and Duo prepared himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

Odin gave the head of the Preventers a nod of thanks as she let them into the interview room. April gripped her husband's hand as they sat down.

"I must apologize for the room, it is the only interview room available to my special unit. There are five members to my unit. You are about to meet two of them. They will be with you shortly."

Lady Une gave a bow to both families before taking her leave.

"How is she?" Odin asked Solo.

"How do you think?" Solo said quietly back, playing with Relena's hair gently.

Odin tried to give Relena a reassuring smile but it did little to comfort the girl.

There was a sharp knock at the door before it opened and in walked a man about 30 and right behind him came a young man of 20.

The whole room fell silent as all part from Jane recognized the man that had just entered.

Relena almost stood up, her mouth open as she stared into his violet eyes. "Duo?"

* * *

"You ready Duo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's get this party started." Mike said raising his hand and knocking on the door to the room before pushing it open and entering. Duo followed slowly, knowing he was about to reopen a chapter of his life that he wanted to keep shut forever.

Both families stared in shock at the familiar boy.

"Duo." Breathed Relena, the very name seemed so loud against the empty silence.

"Good morning." Mike stepped swiftly forward. "I'm Mike Brooke and this is my second in command…"

"Deathscythe." Duo gave his codename and bowed to the two families.

"He runs the Front Line and will be the coordinator of the search for your son." Mike told Odin.

A smile spread across Odin's face. "I'm glad to know my son is in good hands."

Duo couldn't stop returning the smile. Odin had blessed the relationship that had grown between Heero and Duo, he thought it had been a good match but his best friend and business partner was a very hard person to argue with and Solo had a special way of tricking people into doing what he wished them too, in fact anyone that knew both Solo and Duo would say it was a trademark of the males of the Maxwell family as both Solo and Duo could easily get their way with a few chosen words and a sweet smile.

Solo coughed in annoyance and Mike glared at him, almost daring him to say something and Solo met the challenge.

"How are you going to go about finding Heero? None of us could think of anyone who would want to do this to him or us, and the police couldn't find any clues neither."

Mike sat down and Duo lent against the wall, he had a few things he wanted to do to his father but none of them would be ideal to do so Duo settled himself down and choose to resist the urge to smack his father in the face.

"That's why the Preventers are better than the police." Duo smirked at Solo. "We have ways of investigating things that the police do not. The Preventers are more likely to succeed then the police are. That's why we are rated number one in the world."

"Mind telling us what they are?"

"Secrets of the trade. No, we can't tell you, nor would we want too for obvious reasons." Duo met Solo's eyes with a hard glare just to prove that Solo wasn't in control.

The tension between the two suddenly sprang up and everyone could feel it in the air. Duo forced himself to turn from Solo and he looked over at Odin.

"I'll need to find out a few bits of information from you and your family. My partners will also pay a visit to his University to talk to his friends and teachers." Duo turned back to the Maxwell Family and gazed gently at Relena, "I'll need your help Miss Maxwell, you will be needed to take us through the last few hours of you and Heero being together up and including the kidnapping."

Relena gave a nod, her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyes hadn't left Duo since he had entered the room. She was too shocked to say anything to the brother that she had lost and now here he was, sitting in front of her as calmly as anything.

But Duo wasn't calm. His body burned and all his nerves were tensed up. He was scared, though he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself. He was scared of the two families that he now faced. He wasn't scared because he thought they would hurt him, no, he was scared because seeing them all again had made old buried feelings resurface and now that he was here, talking to them, being with them again, he wasn't sure if he could leave them once again. He wasn't sure that he would be able to walk away from his sisters and mother now after he had been so close to them.

Duo took a deep relaxing breath and began again.

"Is there anything important you need to do? If there isn't then I would say that now would be a good time to talk about Heero's personal life." Duo asked.

"We made sure to have our day clear for you, take all the time you need, we will offer any help we can." April said with a gentle sweet smile.

"Thank you." Duo stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Sandrock?"

And the mirror replied. "Reading you Deathscythe."

"Can you set up the recorder?"

"Gimme a sec."

"Give me a second, Sandrock." Mike snapped at the youth in the other room, he was used to correcting his young team's speech manner.

"Sorry… it's ready and recording now."

"Thank you Sandrock. Now to business."

Duo turned and lent against the wall by the mirror, his cool violet eyes scanned the room, his eyes falling on Mike.

"Shall we begin Deathscythe?" Mike asked and Duo gave a nod.

"First thing I need to know is about Heero's friends, enemies and…" Duo paused and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Love affairs, if any." Duo didn't dare raise his eyes to meet anyone else's eyes, he was well aware of how deep his relationship had been with Heero and everyone in that room and the recording room knew it too.

The room fell silent and Duo suddenly found himself wishing he was elsewhere. No one made a sound as both families recalled the reason as to why Duo had left nearly three years ago.

Relena gave a shaky smile, "Heero has never had a love interest since we moved in together 2 years ago."

"Oh" Duo said and once again the room fell silent.

"What about enemies?" Mike asked lightly trying to turn attention away from bad and sad memories. "Heero is at University right? Surely someone there has something against him?"

Relena shook her head, her light blond hair moved softly round her face.

"Everyone either love him or don't know him. Heero is sweet natured, never swears, is always pleasant, grade A student but… he's a gentleman… with a heavy heart." She finished sadly.

"Sounds too good to be true." Mike commented. "So there is no one you can think of that would want to hurt Heero? Or you for that matter?"

Relena chewed on her bottom lip. "Not of the top of my head. No one, as far as I know and me and Heero were pretty close, he would of told me if there was anyone threatening him."

Duo could have growled in frustration but it wasn't Relena's fault. Heero was too goddamn cute and nice for his own good.

Relena could almost sense Duo's anger and she leaned back against her father, seeking comfort from him.

"Mr. Yuy, is there anyone who you can think of that might hold a grudge against your family?"

Odin fixed Mike with an ice-cold glare. "MY name is clean. I have done nothing to anyone and have given no one any reason to hurt either my family or the Maxwell family. BOTH our family names are clean!"

"Mainly because you are so rich that everyone is afraid of you." Duo muttered tugging on his green preventer jacket.

"Money is what you need in this age." Solo said.

"Only for shallow people." Duo was pissed off, he was worried about Heero's safety and the people in the room with him were not helping him at all. He was taking his anger out of them.

Solo stood up, his face was a mask of anger and he stepped towards Duo only to find Duo wasn't a kid anymore.

Duo was nearly the same height as his father; his eyes came up to Solo's nose. Both of them stood tall and proud and they could have been twins if Solo looked 25 years younger.

"I don't trust this unit." Solo said coldly, "I don't think they are good enough to locate Heero and protect him."

"We don't have to help!" Duo hissed back.

"I want your help." Relena suddenly cried and Mike said.

"We are helping, no matter what. Now you two sit down and act like real men, not boys in the playground."

Solo and Duo obeyed but the air in the room was filled with extremely thick tension that could be cut with a knife, and Duo found himself thinking and wishing that his relationship with his father was back to how it was before that fateful summer and that Heero was still safe in his arms.

* * *

Heero Yuy blinked at the sudden changed of light, he went quickly from not being able to see anything due to lack of light, to not being able to see anything due to large amount of light that reflected around the white room he had been dragged into which shone with a whitish glow. Heero knew his eyes would grow use to it soon but they didn't get a chance as the two men, holding him tightly by the arms, dragged him forward across the white room and into another one which wasn't so bright.

"Welcome Mr. Yuy, you need not fear anything from me or my followers. We will not harm you unless you harm us."

Heero narrowed his eyes and scanned the room for someone who he couldn't see.

"I'm here Mr. Yuy." From a door across the room a man of 25 years or so stepped out. Heero watched him carefully as the man walked towards him.

"Why am I here? Who are you?"

"You are here because I wanted you here. I am a friend of one of your friends."

"That doesn't really answer my questions." Heero pointed out as the man strolled slowly forward.

"I will answer it how I want. You are not in control here Mr. Yuy." He came to a stop in front of Heero. "Listen and do as I say and you will not get hurt." He turned to the men standing beside Heero. "Give him food and put him in the room next to mine."

"Yes Sir!"

"I will see you later… Mr. Yuy." The man purred turning away. "And I look forward to it."

Heero was taken down far too many corridors and up way too many stairs, for Heero to count and remember, until they pushed him into a room that contained nothing part from a bed, washbasin and a toilet. A small window showed the ground that lay far, far below. Heero slumped onto the floor by the window, his head buzzing with questions that only lead to more questions that Heero had no answer to.

Tbc…

Shinigami195


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Worth Fighting For 

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: NC-17

Summary::Sequel to Holiday From Hell:: The Special Unit Core for the Preventers have never failed a case yet, but their newest case is a completely different matter. Heero Yuy has gone missing and its up to them to find him. But old feelings are getting mixed up in the case and it may lead to the downfall of the Unit.

Pairings: 2x1+2, 3+4 5+R 13+6 5x2

Warnings: Angst, OCC, lemons, yaoi, NCS, Child Abuse, Death,

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters as I'm not older enough and I'm not clever enough.

Archived: This is a sequel to Holiday From Hell but can be read separately. Set 3 years after Holiday From Hell.

# means the beginning/ending of a flashback

**WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

Chapter 4 – Fruitless Searching

"Well anything?" Wufei asked the silent hacker at the computer.

"Nothing." He replied, "Not even the smallest amount of dirt or shit on the Yuy's name."

"No reason as to why someone would want to hurt the Yuys." Duo muttered entering the office and Quatre came in immediately after.

"Maybe it's a money thing. Ransom you know?"

"No, it's not that."

"Why not?"

"Heero Yuy has been missing for nearly a week and there has been not a sound or squeak from his kidnapper," Duo pointed out settling down on the side of the desk by Trowa.

"We might have luck tomorrow, me and Trowa are going to visit his University and you and Wufei are going to Regenace Hall to look for clues."

Duo gave a soft grunt of agreement.

"You guys should call it a night." Mike put his head in round the door and smiled at his team. "Tomorrow is a new day and we can advance this case. I'm off now, make sure you aren't here much longer. Duo can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Night Mike." Quatre smiled as Mike disappeared and Duo leapt off the table and padded outside the office to where Mike was leaning against the wall.

"Something wrong?"

"Not with me. Are you ok?"

Duo pulled a face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Duo, I know today was hard on you. You've got a lot to deal with now. I need to know that you are going to be able to handle, what will and what is happening."

Duo gave Mike a sad smile. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. This is just another case and these people… they are just clients and nothing more."

"They are more than just clients." Mike reminded Duo gently.

Duo gave him a sharp look. "That part of my life is OVER! I don't want to go back to the past."

"But it's too late. I'm sorry Duo, it's too late now. These people aren't just clients, these people are the people you grew up with and loved. If you need to talk, I'm here for you Chibi."

Duo gave a small light laugh at the nickname Mike's ex had given him when they had first met.

"Hai sensai, arigatou."

"Good night Duo."

"Night."

* * *

That night dinner around the Maxwell table was very quiet. No one spoke as they ate the food that had been cooked by Helen.

Solo glanced up at his family, Helen was eating, slowly but defiantly eating. Jane was doing her normally shoving food into her mouth as fast as humanly possible. And Relena was picking at her food, not really eating any of it, just moving it round her plate, looking lost in her world.

"Relena are you not hungry?"

The young woman raised her head and her blue eyes met her father's. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" He asked and Helen coughed. Solo fixed his wife with a glare but it wouldn't make her keep quiet.

"What is wrong with her? Solo you know what is wrong with her."

Relena didn't say anything and Jane stopped eating to listen even though she didn't truly understand what was going on.

"We are all upset about Heero, he will be home soon, sooner if we stop moping around the house and think positive thoughts. No point in not eating is there."

"I don't feel like eating because I'm not hungry." Relena told her father.

Solo gazed at her with pale blue eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth." Relena snapped at him.

"You can't lie to me." Solo informed her, his voice rising slightly in volume.

"I'm not lying." She told him.

"Solo please leave it."

The table fell silent.

Relena, under the watchful eyes of her father, forced herself to eat some of the food on her plate, but every mouthful made her feel like chucking up.

Helen smiled over at her eldest daughter.

"You don't have to eat it Relena. No one is forcing you."

Gratefully Relena put down her cutlery. Solo glared at the movement.

"There are people out there who would be grateful for a meal like that." Solo commented.

"Then I will give it to them." Relena replied. "May I be excused?"

"No." Solo ordered and he stood up, ignoring Relena's movements and the way Jane was watching them with wide-eyed wonderment. "I know why you are acting like this Relena…"

Then Solo stopped and so did Relena. Helen gasped silently as the memory came back to them.

* * *

"Get that thing out of your mouth."

Duo, age 14, just smirked back at his father, opening his mouth to show off the lip ring more clearly.

Relena gazed in wonder at the small silver ring that hung over her brother's bottom lip.

"No." Duo said calmly, his violet eyes sprinkling with mischief.

Helen reached out and got Solo to sit back down at the table. "Duo sit down and eat your dinner."

"I can't eat my dinner." Duo informed his mother. "I can't eat for 48 hours. Excuse me."

By this time Solo had gone red with anger.

"There are people out there who would be grateful for a meal like that." Solo commented.

"Then I will give it to them." Duo replied. "May I be excused?"

"No." Solo ordered and he stood up, ignoring Duo's movements and the way Relena was watching them with wide-eyed wonderment. "I know why you are acting like this Duo, you are testing me. You are a teenager and you are testing me to see how far I will go. Fine, if you want a lip ring have one. But you will not be excused from this dining table until everyone, including you, has finished their meal."

Duo flashed a smirk at his father and raised a hand to his lip and pulled off the ring. "Chill Dad, it's a fake."

Solo's eyes popped as his son cracked up with laughter.

* * *

Solo suddenly sat down.

"Go." He told Relena and waved her away.

"Take Jane." Helen say and Relena picked up his sister and left the room.

Solo looked at his wife and the person that was his soulmate. Helen didn't say anything as they both stood up and she hugged him tightly.

"What have I done?" He asked her.

Helen shook her head. "I don't know. Why, what have you done?"

"I pushed away my only son. And now I'm pushing Relena away."

"You're not pushing her away, it's just a hard time for her and for you. She loves you, she always will, she has always been a daddy's girl."

Solo looked deep into Helen's deep purple eyes. "When did Duo stop being a daddy's boy?" He asked her but inside he already knew the answer, Duo had never been a daddy's boy. "I've been a fool Helen."

"It's not to late to change the past."

Solo looked up at Helen and in her, he sow the boy, he mental corrected himself, he sow the man that Duo had become in her. Duo was his mother's son. He, himself, had never realized it before and that had been his big mistake with his son.

"Can he forgive me?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

* * *

Relena listened to her parents talking and gave a smile. It would take a while. But when Heero was back with them, she was going to get Duo and Heero back together and get her father and Duo to be as they once were. But even as the thought went though her head she heard her mother ask a stupid question.

"But what of Duo and Heero?"

"Simple, if Duo wishes to be part of this family again, there will not be an issue of him and Heero because he will be forbidden to be with him and if Duo doesn't like that then he will not be my son."

Relena sighed sadly, there was no hope for her father and brother. Because her father was too narrow minded.

And with a heavy heart Relena went to bed, depression deep inside of her.

* * *

The blond Preventer let his eyes roam across the university campus. Nothing seemed out of place and everyone was smiling and looking happy. Quatre tensed up as he felt someone walk up to him from behind. It wasn't Trowa, the footsteps were too heavy to be the light-footed Preventer.

"Quatre Winner?"

Quatre turned round and smiled at the familiar Maxwell heir.

"Miss Maxwell." He nodded his head to her; well aware of the fact that he and Relena used to be childhood friends, he had been just as close to her as he had been to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Preventer business."

"Oh." She gasped. "You are on Heero's case?"

"Preventer Sandrock at your service."

Relena studied Quatre.

"You've grown, you look more content with life since we last met."

"When Duo asked me to become a Preventer with him, I couldn't help but say yes, especially when I had the reunion with Trowa and found out that Duo had made Trowa the same offer he had made me and Trowa had accepted. I guess you could say that I'm at peace and I have Duo to thank for it."

Relena gave a sad smile. "Duo can make anyone do whatever he wants them to do. It's one of his gifts. Just like he can light up a room with one of his smiles."

"He hasn't smiled in a long time Relena." Quatre informed her gently and she bowed her head.

"No, I wouldn't imagine that he has."

There was a silence for a minute.

"He still loves you." Quatre reassured her. "It wasn't you that drove him away. He… he still cares deeply for him as well."

Relena didn't need to ask to know who 'him' was.

"He misses you both, and I know he deeply regrets not seeing Jane grow up."

"I have to go to class." Relena turned quickly to go. "Tell him that I still love him and there will always be a place in my family and in my heart for him."

"Why don't you tell him?" Quatre asked puzzled.

Relena gave Quatre a sad smile, similar to the one Duo had given to Mike the night before. "Because he doesn't want to listen to me." She sniffed once and then straighten her back. "Goodbye Preventer Sandrock." She held out her hand and Quatre took it. "It was nice to met you and I will be seeing you soon no doubt."

"Goodbye Miss Maxwell."

And Quatre watched her leave, doing nothing to prevent her from going and doing nothing to help the great pain of lose he could feel coming from her very soul.

* * *

Wufei glanced over at his partner, who was staring out of the car window deep in thought. He sighed as he watched the midday sun play across Duo's delicate features but the sun did nothing to warm up Duo's mood and Wufei couldn't offer his friend the comfort that he knew Duo needed.

The car pulled to a stop outside the main entrance to the University Relena was studying at.

The car breaking seemed to pull Duo out of his daze and he turned his eyes to watch the driver of the car get out and walked over to the Maxwell heir who had just finished her classes for that day. They talked softly for a few minutes before she followed the driver back over to the car and she climbed into the back of the car and sat down on the seat facing the two male Preventers.

"Good afternoon Miss Maxwell." Duo greeted her, trying to ignore the look of pain that flashed across her face at the very formal greeting. "As you already know, I'm Preventer Deathscythe and this is my partner Preventer Shenlong."

"Good afternoon." She replied. "It's nice to met you."

Wufei gave the woman a smile. He, like Quatre, had also been a childhood friend of both Relena and Duo, and Quatre. Him, Quatre and Trowa has all been friends of the Maxwell and Yuy's children since they were born and had their holidays at Eaton Forest (1).

"Where to now Sir?" The driver asked.

"Regenace Hall, please." Duo said and the driver nodded and the car fell into silence as it began the 15-minute journey to Regenace Hall.

(1) It's the name of the forest that they stayed in Holiday From Hell. Doesn't exist as far as I know.

Tbc…

Let me know what you think! Keep the reviews coming because I love to read them xxxx

THANK YOU!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hi, a big thanks to all those who have been reading this, whither it's your first time reading it or your second, I still appreciate the support shown and hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise in a few more weeks I will have finished my second year of uni and have five months to myself to update this on a more regular bases.

Enjoy

Chapter 5 – When Hope is Lost…

Relena took a deep breath as she gazed up at the large building.

Regenace Hall used to be a grand meeting place, but years of misuse and one too many stag nights had made the Hall a run-down pile of bricks. Although it was still used for special occasions it wasn't very often that the lights would go on and a large party was held there.

Duo watched Relena's face, she held her head high and keep her mouth in a fix line but her blue eyes showed fear and dread. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and touched her arm with his hand. She turned her head and looked at him and he smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Lena." Duo whispered. "I'm here."

"Oh Duo…" She turned fully and her twin pulled her to his chest and he hugged her, taking in the feel of her body and the scent of her hair. He had missed it all so much, the long nights when he would hold her after a nightmare and when he used to sing her to sleep after them and he would sing softly against her hair feeling the softness of the blond strands. It was them moments alone that Duo treasured and missed. It was the deepest thing him and Relena had had together. (1)

Wufei did the respectful thing and looked away, he walked up the stairs and entered the building, leaving Relena and Duo outside, alone, together.

"Oh Duo, I missed you so much."

"Shhh." Duo calmed her and held her tightly, every bone in his body crying out to his sister and wanting to feel the connecting that him and his twin once had.

"Why?" She asked.

"I had too. It's hard to explain Lena, forgive me?"

Relena hugged back just as tight. "There is nothing to forgive." She told her brother. "I will help you, if you help me."

Duo pushed her back so they were standing an arm length from each other.

They studied each other, taking in the changes and commenting them to memory.

"I'm sorry Lena. I ran away because father made me feel ashamed and when I met Mike, he told me that I had nothing to be ashamed off and he made me happy again. It was not that I didn't love you, but I needed time away and Mike gave that to me."

"I understand." She smiled. "Promise brother that you won't leave again? Not without saying goodbye at least."

"I can promise nothing, but I will say goodbye if I leave."

There was silence between them.

"You do still love Heero don't you?"

"Hai, this assignment has brought everything back up and last night I was talking to a friend who told me that the past is the past and the present is now but the future is both past and present and to live a good future I will need to face my past before I go forward." (2)

Relena frowned at his words. "I don't understand that but, I will have to thank your friend, for making you see sense."

Duo smiled and silently thanked Wufei who reappeared by the entrance to the Hall.

"You coming in Deathscythe, Miss Maxwell?"

"Right with you, Shenlong."

Duo took Relena's hand and slowly together they walked up the stone steps into Regenace Hall.

"Take it slow Lena. Tell me everything that you can remember about the night when you came here. Take me step by step through your movements."

Relena gave a nod. "It was about half seven ish. Heero was standing right where you are now and he was leading me into the building but he had linked our arms up and we walked side by side."

They continued together, up the stairs and down the corridor that lead to the main hall.

"When we arrived here, he opened the door for me."

Duo reached forward, took the door handle in a firm grip and pushed the door open and let Relena through first.

"I went in first and then he followed."

Relena walked in to the room and Duo and Wufei quickly followed her into the grand hall.

"And then we were attacked, 2 men dressed in black with masks covering their faces grabbed hold of me while 4 other men, dressed the same, went after Heero. He took them down easily and then he came over to me and got the men that were holding me to let go. But they all went after him, leaving me on my own."

* * *

"HEERO!!"  
Heero struggled against the 6 strong men that pinned him between them.

"HEERO!!"

"Go Relena!" He yelled at her, kicking low and knocking one of the men to the ground. The others grabbed hold of him and started to tug him towards the backstage area.

"HEERO!"

"RELENA RUN!! GET HELP!!"

Relena spun round and ran towards the exit.

"Get after her." One of the men ordered the guy on the floor.

The man clamoured to his feet and groaned loudly in pain. "Little shit broke my ankle." He glared at Heero who still struggled in the arms of the men. They had reach the stage by now and the men threw Heero on to it face down.

Heero gritted his teeth together as pain shot through his body and his head was slammed into the stage floor. He tasted blood in his mouth. The six men surrounded him and Heero moved one hand so that it clasped around the cross hanging on from his neck.

"What's this?" One of the men laughed. "Praying to your God to save you?!" The men all laughed and Heero pushed himself so that he was on all fours.

"Give it up, the only place that you are going is Hell."

Heero saw the blow that came, but he moved too slow and the large metal bar connected with his legs. He fell back to the floor.

"Move again and I'll make sure that you will never move again." The man holding the bar warned.

The next thing Heero knew was that he was being knocked out by one of the men and the cross around his neck was the only thing he could feel.

* * *

Heero sat up in bed, the nightmare of him being capture became real and Heero reached out, groping around his neck for the cross that always made him feel safe.

But it wasn't there.

Heero's eyes went wide and he searched the bed he had been sleeping on, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't see his cross.

Heero lumped down onto the floor, looking like a lost puppy without his master. He refused to give way to tears and held them back as the door to his cell open and his capture walked in.

"I'm Devalin Donavere. It is a pleasure to finally met you again Mr Yuy."

"What did you do with my cross?" Heero stood up, his prussian eyes burning hell fire.

"I took nothing off you."

* * *

Duo left Relena with Wufei and he swung himself up on to the stage. He walked back and forth on it, his eyes searching for a clue or a sign.

"What about backstage?" Wufei asked and Duo gave a nod before heading off in the direction of the area that was hidden behind dark navy blue curtains.

Duo entered the dimly-lit area and he pulled a face at the smell of moss. He made his way carefully, watching every step he took to make sure he didn't trip over any rubbish that laid on the floor at his feet. But his effects were in vain and he didn't see the open box of costumes and he tripped up, falling flat on his face, sending a loud bang throughout the hall and Relena and Wufei came running.

"Duo, are you alright?!"

"Brother!"

Duo raised his head and grimaced at the taste of blood on his tongue.

"I'm…" He didn't complete his sentence as his eyes fell on a familiar cross that glinted softly. He reached a shaky hand forward and picked it up. He pushed himself to his feet and held the cross up.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, and Relena gave a gasp of surprise.

"That's Heero's cross." She said and Duo gave a nod. "He never takes it off. Someone gave it to him… must have been three years ago and since then I've never seen him without it." She informed them.

"Yeah… it was my christening cross." Duo whispered, holding the silver chain tightly.

Relena's eyes grew wide and she stared at Duo in disbelief. "You are joking right?"

"I gave it to him. It was the only thing I could give him the night that Solo forced me to leave without saying goodnight."

"He said, he would never take it off but he wouldn't tell me who gave it to him. I just thought he brought it for himself."

Duo shook his head.

"He said he would never take it off?" Wufei asked.

"Oh my god." Relena gasped and Duo grabbed her arm to steady her. "If it's off, then he must be…"

She broke off with a sob and Duo fixed his face into a stonewall.

"NO." He hissed and he let go of Relena to pace the dusty floor. "He's not dead. I would know if he was dead or not."

"You can't be sure." Wufei said. "We have found all that we can here. We'll give you a lift home Miss Maxwell."

Relena looked up, her eyes watering. "Thank you." She crocked out and Wufei lead his partner and Relena out of the hall and into the waiting car.

* * *

Devalin smiled at Heero.

"What do you want?" Heero snapped, his anger getting the better of him.

"Don't worry, it's not you."

"Then why am I here?"

"I'm not going to rape you, you can get that thought out of your head for a start. You aren't my type."

"I want to know why I am here?!" Heero demanded.

Devalin smiled. "Is it time to tell you? I guess it wont hurt you to know." He walked forward and paused by Heero's bed. He sat down on it and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit." Heero didn't move but his eyes flicked over Devalin's face, "I'm not going to tell you my story unless you come and sit here next to me."

Slowly Heero moved across the room until he was able to lower himself onto the bed making sure he was sitting as far away from Devalin as he could. His kidnapper seemed happy about it and he began.

"My story starts about 6 months ago. I was at a nightclub in a local town when I spotted your friend dancing on the floor. Very graceful mover, had all the right moves and made my blood boil at the very sight. I went up and asked for a dance, we flirted, chatted, drank and danced. But when I invited them home, I was refused and they walked away. No one just walks away from me, I always get what I want and so naturally I followed.

"They realized I was following them, and they turned round and we fought each other. Surprising they won and then once again, your friend walked away from me. But, before they got far I asked for their name, which they gave.

"What they said to me was, 'It doesn't matter to you who I am, but if you must know, my name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell'."

Heero drew in a quick breath at the name and his blood ran cold at the memory of his old lover.

Devalin smiled. "Remember him do you?"

Heero stared at his hands in shock and finally he found his voice.

"I still don't understand, why am I here, if it is Duo Maxwell that you are after?!"

"I'll continue shall I?"

Heero gave a shaken nod.

"I learnt everything there was to know about Maxwell. I found out about his past and his present. I was determined to be his future. I was also jealous. Someone as good looking as Maxwell must have had lovers before. So I learnt about his past affairs to discover that he only had one lover and that he was still madly in love with this guy."

Devalin paused on that and looked directly into Heero's eyes.

"I hated him, the man who stole his heart. I wanted to be him; I wanted Maxwell to feel something for me. I realized the very first day I saw you that I would never hold Maxwell like you had. So I decided to make Maxwell mine another way. I asked my brother, a local pimp, for help and he said yes. The plan went off with no problems and soon I had Maxwell chained to a bed… my bed. And he still refused me!! I tried to break him, but nothing worked. I tried and tried, a whole month I had with him, he refused me everything I asked him for. My brother in the end got fed-up with Maxwell and he went after him, determined to break him or kill him. But before my brother could do anything, Maxwell's friends saved him and Maxwell went after my brother. I don't know what happened between Maxwell and my brother, but it resulted in Maxwell killing him, and in doing so, he killed all the feelings that I had for him."

Heero sat up proper, "Duo is no killer."

"He has killed many, Mr Yuy, I have a list of the names if you want to see it."

"Why am I here? If you don't like Duo any more, then you don't hate me any more."

"Maxwell took away the only family I had. He left me with no one. I vowed over my brother's grave that I would teach Maxwell a lesson. I went after Maxwell. We fought and we came to a conclusion, we were both evenly matched. I threaten him, I warned him but he laughed and told me I didn't have the bull to do it. So I've done it."

"Done what?"

Devalin stood up and turned to face Heero. "I vowed to Maxwell I would make him feel the pain of losing someone near to you."

"He already knows what that feels like."

Devalin shook in his head.

"Not in the same way that I do. Maxwell will pay for what he has done, and he will pay with your life."

(1) They are brother and sister!! Don't take that passage in the wrong way.

(2) A friend once said this to me. He was laughing at the time but he was speaking from the heart… I think.

Tbc…

Thanks for reading, hope u r still enjoying it, even tho I am rubbish when it comes to updating!!

Shinigami195


End file.
